


Everyone Thank Phasma

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melania (no relation to Trump) has just started a job with her best friend, Phasma. Then Kylo comes. Oh Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Thank Phasma

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. Obviously. First upload. Might continue it. Feedback appreciated, notify me with mistakes.  
> Thanks! S. xxx

_Why the_ hell _would you choose a parking space so_ far _away?_ Melania's thighs screamed at her as she hauled-ass down to _Jinx_ , the new coffee place and café she was starting work at.

She smacked in the door and collapsed into the nearest booth. "Exquisite entrance. Really just flawless." Her best friend, and now manager, teased her. "Fuck... off." She huffed out between deep breaths. Phasma just laughed and tossed a coffee straw at her before replying, "you're such a drama queen, you ran _maybe_ two blocks. Chill." She laughed again. Mel didn't find this near as amusing. "Sorry, what was that? I was a bit distracted by this **stabbing pain in my side! Oh wait? That's just you!"** She laughed then, throwing a handful of straws at her friend in retaliation, sending a sharp spasm of pain through her aforementioned side. Phasma shouted in surprise and sped across the room to her table, promptly removing all straws. "Now I'm immensely thankful for you and your working here, as you know, but if you continue to waste product I will not hesitate to fire you." She stated, tone suddenly mock-serious. "Oh like you really care about 'wasting product'!" She giggled. Phasma laughed in response and playfully slapped her - still sore - thigh. Mel groaned.

"Come on Mel, let's get you to work." Phasma grinned. "Will do." Mel mock-saluted and moved to sit up, groaning with the effort. "My lord, you look about 7 pounds, Mel. It can't take much effort to drag your lazy ass up." Phasma teased. Melania just rolled her eyes. I mean sure, Mel was skinny, but not _that_ skinny. Phasma just grinned again and tossed an apron at Mel's face. She pulled it off her face lazily and grinned back.

Melania stood up, tying the apron strings around her neck and waist, and ambled over to the counter, looking for her confiscated straws. Just as she was leaning over the counter to try and spot them, Phasma jokingly slapped her butt and yelled, "Damn girl! That ass won't quit!" They laughed and Mel playfully shook her ass in response.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Said a sudden strange voice from behind the girls. Mel, expecting some middle-aged perv, whipped her body around and plopped on the counter, ready to spit straight _venom_ at this weirdo, to suddenly be shocked silent by the boy - no, _man_ \- standing in front of her. In all honesty, he's probably only a year or two older than Mel. His hair spills in dark waves down to his broad shoulders. And his _eyes._ Like fucking _bottomless pits._ Melania could get lost in them. He is tall and muscular, but not overly so. He's wearing black converse with bands names and logos scrawled all over them in silver and gold sharpie. He wears faded, ripped jeans and an obscure band tee that is _so hipster_. Mel gigged at the thought.

But as enthralling as Melania found him, Phasma didn't skip a beat. "Wow, Ky, wait to be a creep." She teased, turning at her giggle with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry about that, I figured it would be impolite to distract from such an ass. And she was shaking it in _my_ direction." He - or _Ky,_ as Phasma had called him - waved lazily in Mel's general vicinity. She flushed a bit at this. "Hehe, sorry about that." She replied semi-shyly. "Don't be." Ky winked at you. " _Ohmygod!_ Kylo Ren stop flirting before you even know her _name!_ It is _hella_ impolite." Phasma shrieked and chucked yet another handful of coffee straws at Ky - or _Kylo Ren_ , goddamn! He laughed and Mel was damn near _melting_ onto the counter top at his rich, baritone voice.

He straightened up and nodded at Phasma in a deride-formal sort of manner. Kylo smirked and strode over to Mel. "Pardon me." He says softly, "what's your name, milady?" He winked playfully again. "M-Melania." She stuttered out. He picked up her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. "I think I've got baking to do, don't fuck on my clean counters, please." And with that Phasma was out, and Mel was suddenly aware of how alone they were together. And _painfully_ aware of how close Kylo was to her. The press of their shoe fronts together; the gentle rasp of his zaftig, slightly chapped lips against her smooth skin; the rough callouses on his hands; the depth of his eyes looking up at her.

He slowly rose up and leaned in close to Mel's ear. His lips tapped the outer shell of her ear. "I... am Kylo. Kylo Ren." He whispered, his voice taking on a lascivious, ragged timbre over his usual buttery tone.

　

 _Oh this day will be fun, and this man will be the death of me._ Melania thought to herself.


End file.
